1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improved structure for an amplifier, more particularly to an improved structure that is to firmly dispose a positioning shrapnel on a sound-emitting surface of a single member of the amplifier, wherein the positioning shrapnel can effectively position and balance the vibration state of a membrane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior amplifier structure is an electronic device that is to transfer electronic signals to sound signals. Voice coils and magnetic members are mutually exclusive after the voice coils are electrified, a motion similar to piston is thus activated so as to push a membrane in front of the magnetic members, and sound waves in front of the membrane are radiated outwardly. Circular wave structure in the amplifier structure is to position the voice coils and disposed between the magnetic members and the membrane, the volume is hardly reduced. Based on the restriction, electronic products with slime volumes can not be applied as well.
Scientific electronic products as slim TV, laptop computer, tablet PC, PDA, MP3 player, cellular phone, etc. are designed to approach the purposes of slim and easy-to-carry, thus the dimensions of the whole volume of each of the aforesaid scientific electronic products shall be very small, so that a room for accommodating an amplifier for each product is very limited. Accordingly, some types of planar amplifiers are generated. To determine small size for such planar amplifier, the circular wave structure shall be eliminated. Distortion may not happen while in low power output since the amplitude of the membrane is small; otherwise, unbalanced vibration and shake may be generated while in high power output since the amplitude is large. Continuously the output sound/voice shall be very unstable. Therefore, obviously the prior planar amplifier can be applied to low power output, but not for high power output.
As a conclusion, to submit an improved structure for an amplifier to replace the circular wave structure or effectively position and balance the vibration state of the membrane while in high power output in order to steadily output sound/voice is an important issue to the skilled people.